Video applications may allow a user to change playback speeds of a video based on playback time locations. Changing playback speeds of a video based on playback time locations may result in the video running out of playback content prior to the desired end points. For example, a user may change a playback speed of a video having a duration of five minutes. At the four minute mark, the user may set the playback speed of the video to be 4× speed for thirty seconds. At the four minute mark, the video only has fifteen seconds of playback content at 4× speed. The video will run out of playback content prior to the end of the desired thirty-second segment at 4× speed.